


Culling Cullen

by sleepyowlet



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My apologies to all Twilight fans... :D</p>
<p>Anyway, the idea for this comic came to me when I was commenting on a picture on deviantArt. I wrote something about the Wraith (in universe) being the source of the vampire myth. So I thought that it might be interesting to let a Wraith (in this case my OC Charlie) encounter a vampire. And who better than everybody's favourite Sparklepire Edward Cullen.</p>
<p>But as you will see, feeding on a Sparklepire has some unforseeable consequences... poor Charlie. Please tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culling Cullen




End file.
